In oilfield operations, drill guns can be used to provide directed detonations into a wellbore at specified locations within a wellbore. Drill guns can be used during squeeze applications, formation testing applications, or other applications where it is desirable to create perforations in the pipe or casing of a wellbore. Fractures in the formation surrounding the wellbore can be made using drill guns. Detonation of explosives downwell can also be used in a process of sealing a wellbore.
The drill gun can be placed downwell and triggered. Upon triggering, the drill gun can detonate its charges. Remnants of the drill gun can remain in the wellbore. In some applications, remnants of the drill gun may be encased in cement within the wellbore as the wellbore itself is cemented. Sometimes, it may be desirable to remove the drill gun remnants to make further use of the wellbore.